The Answer To The Problem
by Amara2006
Summary: The XMen are faced with a new challenge... A NEW MUTANT! The tough part is, it's a teleporter. And not only do they have to deal with that... they also have to deal with a suffering MarieRogue. Can Logan Wolverine help Marie Rogue through it all? Is there
1. What's Going On Between Them?

**The Answer To The Problem**

By: Amara

CHAPTER I

Logan had been staring at Marie the whole time they were in the plane. He had no clue why, either. Marie hadn't noticed though, and that was all that mattered. He smiled a little, as he looked over her white streaks. He remembered well, how she got them and he was glad that he was there to help her that day. He sighed and shook his head, as if to snap himself out of the daze he put himself in, by looking at Marie. He looked down to his folded hands that were gently placed in his lap. They were on their way to a mission and to be truthful, Logan was scared for Marie. She had just gotten out of many sessions with Professor Xavior, that were about her powers. He was like a protector to Marie. But, sometimes, he wondered if he felt for her more than that. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. Marie heard him sigh, looked to him and smiled.

"Logan, are you okay?" She asked him, curiously. Logan looked back to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Marie." He told her, in a soft and caring tone. Marie nodded slowly and smiled more. Scott and Ororo looked to each other and smirked. They knew that something was going on with Logan and Marie. After a few more moments of waiting, the plane landed at their destination. They all undid their seatbelts and slowly got out of the plane. When Logan got out and noticed Marie a little ahead of him, he caught up to her and gently grabbed her by the arm, so that she would be facing him. Marie looked a little confused.

"Logan? What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him and watched him. Logan sighed and loosened his grip on her arm. "I really don't like you being here, on such a short notice." He looked into her eyes, seeming a little worried. Marie smiled at Logan and looked back into her eyes. "Logan… I'll be fine. Besides, Bobby couldn't come, because he had to go visit his parents, remember?" Logan slowly nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He sighed deeply and let go of her covered arm. "But, it's not like I'm scared. I have you here with me." She smirked a little and then started walking again. Logan wasn't actually sure what she had meant by that, but it seemed as though she was planning something.

The X-Men walked into an abandoned warehouse and looked around, silently. Marie was in front of everyone, with Scott. It was completely silent and the place seemed so lonely. There were a ton of boxes everywhere, so it was hard to see if anyone was there. Logan smelled to see if anything was wrong. Someone was there. He walked to the side of Scott and looked around with him. "Someone's here. I can smell it." Scott slowly nodded and continued searching. Suddenly, Marie was swept off her feet and thrown into a bunch of crates. She groaned in pain and didn't move one inch. Logan instantly ran to her side, as soon as he figured out what had happened. The rest of the X-Men looked around, seeming more alert. Logan picked Marie up and held her in his strong arms.

Ororo's eyes turned completely white, as she created a storm inside of the warehouse. Jean closed her eyes and held her hand out in the air, trying to find the mutant who had hurt Marie. "Got him…" Jean told Ororo. Ororo nodded and let her eyes turn back to normal. Scott watched Ororo and then looked back to Jean. "A teleporter." He muttered. Logan looked down to Marie and sighed. "Are you okay?" He looked a little desperate for help. Marie took a deep breath and groaned again. "I think my arm is broken." She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

Jean lowered her hand and glared at nothing in front of her. "Stop trying to transport. It doesn't work." Suddenly, a man appeared in a cloud of smoke, in front of her. Jean watched him, waiting for him to speak. As soon as Logan saw the man appear, he felt an anger deep inside of him. An anger that he felt he had to release on this man. If he hurt Marie, he would definitely hurt him back. He let a growl linger in his throat. The man looked at Logan, with an uneasy look in his eyes. "What do you want with me?" He looked really nervous. Ororo walked closer to the man and looked over his face, intently. "We've had quite a few complaints that involved you. You are quite famous, being on the news and all." The man looked at them and sighed. He knew what Ororo was talking about and he wasn't afraid of admitting it. "Yes, you're right. I've done quite a few bad things. But, when I try and stop myself…" Jean raised an eyebrow at him. "Continue." The man looked to the ground and bit his lip for a few moments. "The feeling of anger just get stronger within me." Scott looked to Ororo, wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was.


	2. REVIEW TIME!

Review Time!

Okay, I know that some of you have already given me reviews for my story on Marie and Logan. THANK YOU! But, I just need a few more and I'll post the second chapter. I've already started on it, so it should be all set for you all to read. Please, and thank you!

From,

Amara


	3. Finding Out

CHAPTER II

Finally! The long awaited Chapter Two! lol. Well, I hope that you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one!

(At the X- Mansion)

Ororo, Jean and Scott were sitting in Professor X's office, all sitting in chairs. Ororo sighed, to break the silence and looked to the Professor. "He has a problem like Kurt had, Professor." Xavior looked back to Ororo and nodded. "Was there any evidence on his neck, like Kurt had?" He asked her, a little curious. Ororo shook her head, "No." Xavior sighed and then looked over to Jean. "Then, we do not know if he is telling the truth. He hurt Marie. He might try something like that again." Scott nodded, in agreement with the Professor. "I don't think Logan will put up with that again." He leaned back in his chair. Ororo and Jean nodded in agreement with Scott. "Well, there is nothing we can do, at the moment, with him. Only you can monitor him, Jean." Xavior told Jean, as if it was an order. Jean slowly nodded, stood up and left the room. Scott watched Jean leave and sighed. Xavior looked from Ororo to Scoot and then cleared his throat. "This meeting is over." He told the two of them and started up with his daily work. Ororo and Scott looked to each other, stood up at the same time and left the room.

(Marie's room)

Marie was sitting in her room, on her bed, staring at her new cast. She sighed and looked out the window. She then heard a knock on her door and looked to it. "Come in!" She called. The door slowly opened, and Logan walked in. Marie just stared at him and then looked down to her lap. "If you're here to say, "I told you so...", then you don't have to. I know I should've listened to you." Logan shook his head and shoved his hands into his front pockets. "No... I came to check up on you. Are you feeling okay?" He looked concerned for her. Marie slowly looked back up to him. "Well, I'm feeling anger more than pain. Because, I can't do anything with this cast on. I can't go on any missions." She sighed, depressed. Logan sat next to her on her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You aren't missing out on much." Marie looked at him, a little surprised that he would show that much feeling towards her. And she REALLY didn't want to hurt him. Logan smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Marie didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want it to end badly. She just looked back into his eyes, like she had never done it before. Logan slowly inched his face closer to hers, with a look of love in his eyes. Marie really wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't, or else she would suck the life out of him. She looked away from him, turning her head to face the window. "I don't want to hurt you, Logan." She told him in a soft and caring voice. Logan stopped and shook his head, as if snapping out of a trance. "Y-You're right. I'm sorry..." He whispered to her, as he looked to the ground, foolishly. Marie sighed and watched him quietly for a few moments. "Logan... I can't like you, knowing I'll always take second place in your life." She had tears welling up in her eyes. Logan quickly looked to Marie, with a look of shock all over his face. _'Why would she think something like that?' _He thought to himself. "Marie... why... what makes you think that?" He had a raised eyebrow, while looking at her still. Maried sighed and looked over his face, as if trying to find her answer there. "Whenever Jean comes to talk to you, it seems as though you push me aside." Marie looked down to her lap, sadly. Logan shook his head and continued watching her. "Marie... I would never put you in second place. Jean is great and all... but you're better. You always have been." He put on the adoreable smirk that Marie came to know and love. Marie slowly looked back up to him and smiled back to him.

Logan looked over her face a few times, but then looked up to the door, when Jean opened it up. Jean looked at the two of them and then cleared her throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Logan sighed and shook his head. "No. What's up?" Jean folded her arms and looked to Logan. "The Professor needs to talk to you." She then walked out of the room. Logan looked back to Marie and msiled a little at her. "I'll be back, okay?" Marie slowly nodded and looked out the window. Logan watched her for a few moments and then kissed the top of her head, like a friend would. He then got up and left the room. Marie stared at the door, unable to say anything at all.


End file.
